


Alone again

by Tokig



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokig/pseuds/Tokig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally came home just to realize that the place he reluctantly considered as a home didn’t exist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first story and English is not my mother tongue. So if you find mistakes or even worse sentences, that don't make any sense at all, please tell me!

He finally came home just to realize that the place he reluctantly considered as a home didn’t exist anymore. The buildings still were there, but none of the naive lives in them. Alexandria was abandoned except for a few walkers roaming the street.

Daryl had survived Negan and his strange joke of a home. He made it out alive again, and again it was only him. Abrahams plan was good, but not good enough. The big redhead was shot and after a few miles he could barely walk. Sasha had told him to go and find a car, while she wanted to stay with Abe. But again, he failed his people. By the time he came back with this old, filthy truck, both were dead. Abe just had bled out, he assumed. After that Sasha must have stabbed him in his head, before she slit her throat. What a violent way for such a delicate woman. He put them in the truck, anyway. Rosita might want to get Abe back, even if it was only the lifeless body of her former partner. He wondered once again about what had happened between Sasha and Abe, while they had been separated. He wouldn’t tell Rosita, though. She would suffer enough, even if she didn’t think of Abe not loving her anymore when he died. But as it seemed by now he wouldn’t talk to any of his people soon if at all.

Unsure what to do next he stood by the truck, in which he drove right into Alexandria since there wasn’t a gate anymore. One of the walkers had smelled him and was now staggering up to him. He killed it with a silent move and broke down on his knees. “You will be the last man standing.” His mind echoed it again and again. He wouldn’t be the last man standing for too long.

He stood up again, feeling all the pain he just had forgotten about the loss of his family and walked to the houses, Deanna had given to them. He had to be sure and started with the one, he didn’t live in. It turned out, that there wasn’t anything to be found. Just the well-known signs of a sudden decampment he had seen too often. The other house scared him nevertheless, since it was Carols, the kids’ and Ricks. After a quarter, maybe even a half of an hour je could barely stand on his two feet. He wasn’t able to ignore the rips Negan’s men had broken or the stab wound in his shoulder and all the other bruises. So he went into the house. If he had to die all alone he would do it at least in the room of the first and last person he ever loved. Maybe it was dramatic and maybe Merle would laugh his ass of if he still could, but for him it was the only comfort he might get. Of course that fucking cop uniform he hated so much was lying on Rick’s bed. And of course it still smelled like him. Laying down he inhaled that scent of metal, earth and rain. He had always loved the rain, even as a kid when it meant, that it wouldn’t be comfortable in the woods. It still had been better than to be at home, that was for sure. Daryl didn’t want to spill his blood all over Rick’s clean uniform, but in a way he did. A poor excuse for a last connection, but the only thing he would ever get. Biting his lip he coiled himself up as much as his rips would let him. Maybe, if he hadn’t been such a coward, they might have had a chance. From time to time Rick had looked at him like he was more than only a brother to him. But he wasn’t sure enough to ask and now he would never know. He pulled one of Negan’s guns out of his waistband and held it against his temple.

“Daryl?”

He hadn’t heard the footsteps, but he did hear Rick’s voice.Trembling he turned his head to see the love of his life standing in the doorway with a frown. Even if he knew what to say, he wouldn’t have been able to form his words. Rick came closer, a sad smile on his face, and pried the gun out of his hands, while he sat down. “Easy, man. It’s ok.”

That was just the last straw for Daryl to break. He started shaking and sobbing like he never had before, feeling his back heating up due to the proximity of his friend, who still sat beside his lying form. He also felt Rick’s eyes on him, but all his embarrassment couldn’t stop his tears. Finally he found his voice: “Beth. She said I would be the last man standing. I didn’t… I couldn’t…”

“Daryl. You’re not. You are not alone in this. I told you before and I will tell you again: We’re in this together.” With that Rick lay down next to him, close enough to touch him at his feet and legs. Since Daryl didn’t pull away, he even got closer and pressed him against his chest, while his arms held him tightly. “I’m so glad you made it back. Losing you would have been too much.” 

As Daryl attempted to think of an adequate answer, he heard a quiet sound from the stairs. Instantly he tried to free himself from Rick, but with all his injuries he was too weak.

“Shh, it’s just Michonne. She will wait for us downstairs. We’ll have a few minutes. Just calm down. I got you.”


End file.
